


【拔杯】《The Cunning Boy》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, M/M, Seduce, Slut Will Graham, Sub Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will is a cunning and slut boy, 勾引, 情趣
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: *Slut杯。勾引。情趣。*基于S2E07改编。
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【拔杯】《The Cunning Boy》

**Author's Note:**

> *Slut杯。勾引。情趣。  
> *基于S2E07改编。

夜晚7:30在眼前的简洁钟面里旋转而来，汉尼拔捏住酒杯，轻轻摇晃在鼻腔下，然后他张嘴开始准备饮啖——

叩叩叩叩叩。有不速的敲门声连续响起。杯沿和杯肚里的红酒停滞在嘴唇边。汉尼拔抬头看向那个通向等候室的门，他思忖着会是哪个粗鲁的不请自来的患者或者朋友。但此刻刚好是7：30... 

汉尼拔盯紧那扇门，然后门外的不速之客再次粗鲁地自己打开了门。

威尔。

“Hello,Will。”汉尼拔惊讶也惊喜于威尔的自动上门，他靠在椅背上，表情充满兴趣。

“抱歉我自己进来了。”

今晚的威尔是不同的。虽然还是棉麻衬衫，但不再是格子款，这次是纯色的，绣粉得让汉尼拔无端联想起了藕花肝——更偏紫色，咬起来清脆，爽口。威尔还把他可爱至极的空气刘海梳了起来，露出了饱满的额头。

看着那片暴露出来的皮肤，汉尼拔舔了舔唇:“你今晚打算还用枪指着我吗？（Do you intend to point a gun at me？）”

威尔站在房间中央，听见汉尼拔的话，他揶揄地笑起来，带了媚气：“不是今晚（Not tonight）。”然后他把一直挂在右臂上的外套甩在了旁边的谈话椅上。他真的是用甩的，就像他之前莽撞地打断了自己和托拜厄斯的晚餐，随意而不自知恃宠而骄地把背包甩落在躺椅上。

外套落地的闷响让汉尼拔咽了咽喉咙。他垂眸看着那件散乱的外套，然后抬头看向那个粗鲁而他自己又极喜爱的非常规病患。

“但是，我相信我接下来指着你的东西你会喜欢。”拙劣的调情话语，低级的关子卖弄。但是汉尼拔的手指却滑动起杯座来，试图缓解心底被撩拨起的痒意。

“哦？那么这件东西是什么呢？”

然后汉尼拔看着威尔矮身下去，四肢着地跪在了地上。然后威尔抬头，面露刚刚泛着媚气的笑意，慢慢爬了过来，然后，钻入了汉尼拔的桌底，他先是触摸到汉尼拔的脚踝，然后双手慢慢上滑，小腿，膝盖——大腿。汉尼拔坐得离桌子很近，中间没有太多的空隙，于是威尔顺理成章地用自己的胸口摩擦着汉尼拔的大腿，反弓着腰挤了上来。他绣粉色的胸口起伏在汉尼拔眼前，甚至危险地擦过汉尼拔坚挺的鼻梁——用他的胸部。

汉尼拔把自己的双腿打开，在椅子上腾出了一点空间，于是威尔会意地艰难跪在了那里。

——你的立足是我所给予，你的疼痛也一并由我赐予。我要你屈辱，也要你随心所欲地展示欢愉。

不知怎么地，汉尼拔脑海里突然组成了同样低级乏味的诗句。他应该喝口酒清醒一下。

汉尼拔倾身去够酒杯时，跪在他两腿间的威尔摇摇欲坠起来，然后猛地勾住了汉尼拔的脖颈。两人的胸膛成功碰撞在一起。心跳齐齐错漏一拍。

“抱歉。我只是需要喝一口酒。”

右手勾到了酒杯，汉尼拔重新躺回椅背，威尔的身体也就随着勾着脖颈的手再次倒向汉尼拔，这次威尔没稳住身形，直接一胸部撞在了汉尼拔脸上。

“...嘿！别乱动。”威尔直起身，双膝差点滑落椅子，他错过了汉尼拔脸上的得逞笑容。

重新在汉尼拔腿间跪好，威尔看着汉尼拔仰头啜饮那杯红酒，突出的喉结在他的脖子上滑动输送着血一样的红酒。

“你在等人吗？（Are you expecting someone？）”威尔把放在汉尼拔脖颈后的手放开，改为弯着腰抓在两边扶手上。

“就等你。（Only you.）”红酒的醇香回荡在口腔里，汉尼拔虚焦看着威尔因为姿势无意撅起来的臀部，有了像托住一个酒杯一样的冲动去托住它。于是他这样做了。

“呃嗯...”宽大的手掌放在臀部上时威尔身形一滞。汉尼拔感受着手心里的饱满臀肉紧绷又松软下来。然后再故意地往自己手心里顶了顶。汉尼拔重新看回威尔。

“我的治疗时段你没安排别的病人吗？（Keep my standing appointment open？）”若无其事地，威尔开口问着明显不过的问题。

“而你准时到了。（And you’re right on time.）”汉尼拔又喝了一口红酒，他托住威尔臀部的手恶意地捏了捏，又引起威尔的一阵小小惊叫。

怒瞪了一下对方的粗鲁行为，威尔又立马对汉尼拔粗鲁起来，他夺过汉尼拔手里的酒杯，转到被汉尼拔含过的杯口，看着对方，嘴唇衔住那里，然后仰头一口下去。汉尼拔更为不加掩饰地掐了掐威尔的臀肉，既是惩罚性质，又是无奈的纵容。

“我要应对的事有关于你和我面对你时的感受。（I have to deal with you and my feelings about you）”把红酒一饮而尽，倒着捏住酒杯，威尔伸出粉嫩的舌头仰头绕着杯口舔了一圈。汉尼拔的眼神追了过去，握着臀肉的力度慢慢收紧。

“我想我还是直截了当地一点比较好，（I think it’s best if I do that directly.）”舔弄完杯口，威尔把它放回桌子上。然后他把手放在自己的唇上，指尖带着红酒的惨渍，沿着下巴和脖子的路线一路下移，最终停在他绣粉色衬衫的第一个扣子上。

汉尼拔看着领口处的那个扣子，抬眼看向威尔，眼神冷漠但是嘴角挂满了兴趣盎然。

威尔解开了自己的第一个扣子。然后他扯开自己的领口，让胸口的肌肤暴露出来。

“我跪得难受，莱科特医生。”威尔暴露着自己胸口的肌肤凑近了汉尼拔，弯了腰附在耳边口音黏湿地抱怨。

满意地听见了汉尼拔明显的嗅闻声。

躲在耳边偷偷笑起来，威尔始终保持自己的开阔胸口凑近在汉尼拔鼻子处，然后他侧过身，两根手指捏住了汉尼拔现在身上穿着的一件企领犬牙纹羊绒毛衣的领口拉链。拉链已经是拉开了的状态，但是威尔又摆着身子使自己的胸膛更凑近了汉尼拔然后把拉链拉上了。汉尼拔脖子处被慢慢收紧。

他们现在的距离已经很近，近到汉尼拔眼前的那片苍白肌肤已经成了一片晕影，近到威尔能清晰看见汉尼拔太阳穴旁的一条青筋的纹路。

然后威尔退开了一点身子，把拉链缓慢地、挑逗性地拉下。

当脖子处重新获得畅快呼吸的权利时，汉尼拔呼了一口气，仿佛被摘下了项圈的野兽，他眼神晦暗地盯紧了在他身上故意又无畏无知的猎物。

然后他进攻。

两手一起抓住威尔的臀部然后使劲往怀里一拽威尔的双腿就被汉尼拔猛地分开再卡进了椅子扶手里，威尔下意识双手勾住了汉尼拔的脖子，他上身倾斜靠在桌沿，咯得他咧嘴呼痛。但随后威尔又咧着嘴笑起来。汉尼拔小腹一紧，他低头看着威尔坐在自己大腿上的屁股蹭到了阴茎处，然后摇摆摩擦起来。

威尔上半身完全躺在了桌子上， 于是肋骨凸出来，他的喉结急促滚动在汉尼拔眼前，威尔解开了自己衬衫的剩余扣子，里面的肌肤若隐若现地从解开的衬衫里露出来，但是下摆还扎在裤子里。威尔低下头，眼眸半阖，他抓过汉尼拔的手，覆进了自己的衬衫里，然后他在汉尼拔粗糙的双手里起伏着自己的身体，使汉尼拔的手能在自己身上移动。

“...”汉尼拔被撩拨得喉咙发出一声咕噜，他看着威尔不断扭摆着身体，看着自己的手被动地在那片苍白细嫩的皮肤上滑动。威尔一直用自己的臀部前后蹭着汉尼拔的阴茎——现在已经勃起，于是更被针对性地滑蹭起来。

威尔挺起腰来，汉尼拔的手就顺势滑到了衬衫下摆和裤腰连接处，他再次低头看向汉尼拔，语气微弱，带着被欺负了的委屈，又有想被欺负的恳求：“莱科特医生...”

汉尼拔阴茎弹跳，被撩拨得愠怒，他一下子把下摆从威尔的裤子里扯出来分开在两边，椅子往前一移，胯部就撞在了威尔不安分的阴茎上。威尔调皮地婉转着嗓音叫出声。

汉尼拔掐着威尔的腰部抱起他，让威尔的两手搭在自己肩膀上，然后他把威尔衬衫从肩头剥下来，桌面的灯光光线从背后投射在威尔的肩膀上，在突起的肩胛骨上闪着珍珠一般的光泽。汉尼拔低头埋进威尔已经没了遮掩的胸部里。

“啊——呃。”柔软的嘴唇首先碰在胸肉上，然后是滚烫的舌头卷住了乳头。这次威尔真实地叫出声，他下意识想躲开汉尼拔的嘴唇，又忍不住更加把自己的胸部整个塞进对方的嘴里想让他含着、咬着。

衬衫滑落肩头挂在手肘上，灯光让威尔的裸露上身看起来闪闪发光，他在汉尼拔的吮吸舔咬里震颤如摇摇欲碎的陶瓷茶杯。

每当汉尼拔用舌尖加速舔动威尔的乳首时，威尔就加速摩擦起两人的下身，汉尼拔两手揉捏着他的臀部使劲往自己阴茎上挤压。两人都硬起来，火热贴着火热。

汉尼拔吸够了乳首，往上一路舔到脖子，留下明显的口水痕迹，威尔喘着低头看向汉尼拔，然后把放在自己臀部上的一只手抓开放在自己也勃起的阴茎上。他把嘴唇凑近汉尼拔微张的嘴唇上，两人呼出的热气混合碰撞。

“莱科特医生，我想重新开始我的治疗。（I like to resume my therapy。）”

汉尼拔被逗笑起来，他隔着裤子握住威尔的阴茎，缓慢摸蹭：“那我们该从哪里开始呢？（Where shall we begin？）”

乳头上的灼热已经没了很久，留在上面的唾液干涸起来泛起痒意，威尔把自己的胸部贴在汉尼拔那件羊绒毛衣上，自顾自地动情蹭起来缓着那股痒。

“不不不...”汉尼拔用手掌把威尔推开，禁止了他的自娱自乐，“回答我的问题，威尔，不能粗鲁。”

但是威尔又抓住了汉尼拔的那只手贴近了放在胸前夹住蹭起来，已经全然不顾自己要求的重新治疗话题。

“威尔。”汉尼拔沉了声，手腕一转，捏住了威尔一边的乳头毫不留情地揪起来。

“啊...！好痛放...开！”威尔睁开眼睛握紧汉尼拔的手想掰开对方。但是被残忍揪住了乳头又不敢使力也使不上力挣扎，“汉...汉尼拔！放...”

汉尼拔放开了，没等威尔喘完一口气，他用虎口托起威尔的下巴，警告地说：“两个人的时候可不能自娱自乐，威尔，这着实粗鲁无礼。”

“我、我希望能从这里开始。”下巴被推阻着，威尔湿着眼睛看向汉尼拔，他的手伸下去，放在了汉尼拔硬得不能再硬的阴茎上，老实回答了问题。

汉尼拔的阴茎在威尔的手下弹跳了一下。

“很好。那么我们就从这里开始。”汉尼拔放开了威尔，然后抱住了威尔，指导着威尔调转了一下位置，改为背部对准自己，两人都面朝着办公桌，交叠着坐在一起。

然后汉尼拔开始解开威尔的皮带和裤子纽扣。威尔低头看着汉尼拔的动作，也看见了自己的乳头刚刚被汉尼拔揪得变得多么红和硬挺。

汉尼拔把手绕过威尔的胳肢窝，从肚子摸上再次托起了威尔的下巴，使露出纤细的脖颈吻了上去，然后一边慢慢抽出了皮带。威尔的手摩挲在汉尼拔的健壮小臂上，自己努力再仰起下巴，被汉尼拔吻上脖子时发出舒服的声响。

汉尼拔接着解开裤子纽扣，拉下拉链，他把威尔的阴茎拽出来时，威尔往后顶了顶身子，发出舒畅的响声，抓挠起汉尼拔的手臂。

汉尼拔看着沉甸在手里已经完全勃起得通红青筋胀满的阴茎，开始撸动起来，他低头细细啃咬起威尔的肩膀，另一边的手重新摸抓起乳肉。

“哈...啊，啊呃——”威尔反弓着身子，眉头皱起来，享受着不同于自己的手撸动在阴茎上的快感。他把手覆在汉尼拔的手上，摸着上面突起的青筋，跟随着汉尼拔揉捏自己胸部的手一起移动。

汉尼拔嘴唇舔咬在眼前的肩膀上，眼神低垂看着下面冒着水的阴茎，加速了撸动，抓着胸部的手开始一起使劲。

“啊，痛...轻点、再，用力点...”是真的痛，但威尔想要这股痛。阴茎被加快撸动时他指使着汉尼拔的手抓紧自己的乳肉然后往外扯。威尔叫得更大声，汉尼拔看准时机用力握着阴茎，于是威尔猝不及防地被加快了高潮的进程，声音哽住，然后射在了汉尼拔的手心里。

威尔瘫软在汉尼拔的肩膀上轻轻痉挛，眼神失焦。汉尼拔继续压榨着威尔的最后一滴精液，直到在手心里攒足了一滩的精液。汉尼拔转头看向喘息中的威尔，低头在他的肩膀上亲了一下。

威尔回过神后汉尼拔让他起身，脱掉他的裤子，但汉尼拔保留了威尔的衬衫，然后他把威尔按趴在桌子上，威尔两手被衬衫束缚着撑在桌子上，他转过头，看见汉尼拔正拉下了自己的裤裆拉链，那个最凶猛的野兽猛地破笼而出，弹跳在空气中。威尔咽了一口唾液，撅起屁股，打开自己即将再次羁押住这头野兽的牢笼。汉尼拔把手心里的精液抹在了威尔的后穴上。已经冷却的精液滴在肛门上让威尔猛地收紧了臀部，短促出声。

汉尼拔一边撸着自己的阴茎挤出一点前列腺液，他首先在威尔的洞口里捅进一根手指，把精液带进去润滑。

“呃嗯...”威尔震颤起来，但是让汉尼拔讶异地，威尔很快就适应了里面的一根手指。威尔微微摇摆自己的臀部，吸紧了后面的那根手指，甚至还往后自己把手指吞得更深。

汉尼拔今晚简直被威尔挑拨得血脉喷张。他此刻就想把阴茎一下子捅进威尔的肛门里，把他捅穿。

汉尼拔现在的眼神暗得可怕，他从头到尾再次欣赏了一遍威尔此刻的姿势——绣粉色的衬衫挂在手肘上，后背到臀部以上被覆盖住，光洁的肩膀隐在灯光和黑暗之间，臀部饱满抖动在汉尼拔的阴茎前方。

台灯把汉尼拔的身影投射在墙上，扩大成鬼魅一般的身形，然后这个鬼魅匍匐下去。被他捕获住的猎物嚎叫起来。

“呃...嗯，呃嗯...太大了...不要...痛！”当汉尼拔强硬地把龟头挤入肛门时，威尔上气不接下气地呜咽起来，他浑身紧绷颤抖在桌子上，身下传来要被撕裂的恐惧。

每当汉尼拔的阴茎试图再次挤进来，威尔的双腿就打颤，最后两人都被搞出了一身薄汗。威尔趴在桌子上不知所措，他刚想转头，就感觉到臀部上有一阵气流吹过，然后是汉尼拔湿热的舌头舔入了肛门。

“呃！不——汉尼拔...！出、出去...”可是舌头实在太烫太柔软，比起刚刚的硕大龟头，舌头让威尔迅速不由自主地摆动起了臀部，为两人稍后可以进行顺利交媾而着急地酝酿着快感。十足称职的荡妇存在。汉尼拔跪在威尔屁股后面，闭着眼认真努力地舔软着威尔紧张的括约肌，他双手掰开威尔的臀瓣，又因为上面全是汗而止不住地打滑，偶尔汉尼拔一急，鼻尖直接怼了进去，吓得威尔呻吟不止。

当汉尼拔注意到威尔把手偷偷伸下去重新撸动自己的阴茎时，他停了下来一巴掌啪地一声打在了饱满的臀肉上，啪声很响也很突然，威尔自慰着手冷不防一抖撞在了桌子上，惊吓出声。他回头看向汉尼拔。

“我刚刚说过什么来着？——‘两个人的时候可不能自娱自乐’，记不住这句话我可以打到你记住，需要我这样做吗威尔？”汉尼拔把五指贴在威尔刚刚被抽红了的屁股上，语气不是单纯的情趣意味，更多是认真的警告。

“...”像一个被教育了手冲危害性的青春期男孩，威尔垮着脸把手慢慢从阴茎上拿开，然后回头重新趴好在桌子上，而屁股却开始摇摆在空气里，汗液在上面闪耀，充满着勾引的色情。

汉尼拔又打了一巴掌，臀肉抖动起来。

“啊！”威尔瞪着眼睛回头，伸手拽住汉尼拔的阴茎就往自己穴口上挤，“快进来！进来了，再打...”威尔的眼神又故意泛起泪光来，可怜楚楚。他上下摆动着臀缝滑动在汉尼拔的龟头上，嗓子里发出小鹿似的哀鸣。挠人心的催促。

汉尼拔抓开在自己阴茎上的手，把它背在威尔腰上擒住，然后他扶住自己的阴茎，打着转再次尝试插进去。

微黑的洞口被凿开，里面粉嫩的粘膜颤抖着包裹住了入侵的龟头。

“唔呃...呃，哈...继续，进来，全部进来...”龟头成功进入时威尔急促喘息起来，青筋暴起在额头上，但他不要命地继续说着胡话。

汉尼拔比威尔还残留了一些理智，他进入了三分之一阴茎后就停住了，低头看着自己粗壮的阴茎还有一大半卡在外面，汉尼拔慢慢动起腰先让威尔适应已经进去的部分。汉尼拔每顶进一点威尔就踮起一次脚尖求救似的准备逃窜，但是当汉尼拔微微抽出时威尔又故意夹紧了肉穴，塌下腰跟随着一起往后退，被重新捅入时又扭着腰滑在桌面上，脚尖受不了地踮起，叫喊着爽。

汉尼拔被威尔磨得深呼吸好几次，逐渐加快速度加深了进入的长度，到最后终于全部进入，威尔的穴口又紧绷起来，汉尼拔忍耐着停下，看了看威尔的情况，然后他呼吸一滞，憋足了气不停地操干起来——威尔上半身完全趴在桌子上，阴茎全部塞在屁眼里时他紧绷起来微微颤抖，但是脸上泛着那种终于得逞的、满足的淫荡笑容。

汉尼拔快速挺动起来，没让威尔的脚跟成功落下来踩在地面上。威尔身上越出越多汗，汉尼拔掐不住他，于是汉尼拔把威尔的两只手都抓过来背在腰窝上，用衬衫勾住了逆着自己的挺动方向使力。威尔的下巴磕在桌子上，神志不清地被操干，在想吞咽的时候被猛地一顶一张嘴就漏出了唾液，他闭着眼，皱紧了眉但脸上的神情是始终得到了满足的愉悦。

仰起头，汉尼拔微张着嘴耸动着胯部，在威尔断续而尖锐的喘叫里如品味着美酒，聆听着佳曲一样陶醉入迷，但最终他发现他也痴迷这种刻进肉体基因里的原始和低俗性爱，没有音符的修饰，味蕾的刺激，就是单纯而粗暴的感官体验。

低头，汉尼拔看着自己的阴茎在那个幽深滚烫的洞口里进出，暴露在外的粗胀柱身可以在看起来如此小巧紧致的洞口里容纳自如着实令人感叹。放慢了速度，汉尼拔大幅度摆着胯让埋在深处的阴茎细致残忍地碾磨过一遍威尔的敏感点。威尔大叫起来，踮起的脚跟疯狂抖动，脚踝处的骨头惨白锐利在皮肉之下。

“要...汉尼拔...快一点，别停，我要...呃——”

汉尼拔低下身，趴在威尔的脊背上，一只手还抓着威尔的两只手，他的另一只手掐在了威尔的脖子上，他摸着那个喉结，感受着当自己挺动时那个美妙脆弱的喉结是怎样急速滑动进而发出连自己也无法掌握住音调的声音的。

威尔的甬道越缩越快，越咬越紧，汉尼拔压紧威尔，使劲把自己的胯骨砸进紧贴着的臀肉上，汗水，前列腺液和精液被搅得无法分流，在他们之间噗嗤作响。

“汉——！呃呃啊啊啊——！”最后威尔绷直了自己的足踝，几乎只有脚尖着地，他的阴茎抵在桌边一下一下弹跳着射精，砸在桌上，又微微回弹。威尔高潮时的嚎叫沙哑又夹着尖锐的尾音，他伸直了脖子，满脸的汗湿，射完精他瞬间精力疲惫地砸回倒在桌子上，他的喘息在桌面上氤氲出一层雾气。

汉尼拔持续抽插了一下，然后拔出了阴茎撸动，接着射在了威尔还自动背着的手心里，白浊缠绕在修长的手指间，在绣粉色的衬衫上粘连如花瓣的白茎。

拖回椅子，整理好自己至始至终都没脱下的衣服，把已经缩回垂软的阴茎放回裤子里，汉尼拔抱起威尔，让两人都坐在椅子上，宛若最开始的姿势，仿佛还未发生过刚刚结束的一场欲火焚身的糟糕情事一样，又像是即将要再发生一次。

汉尼拔把威尔面对自己抱在怀里，衬衫被抖开披好在威尔身上，但是除此之外威尔身上什么也没有了，他的微微颤抖的洞口压扁在汉尼拔的大腿上。

“玩够了吗？”威尔恢复过来，他蹭在汉尼拔，不，自己的丈夫的羊绒衣领上，喘息着问。

“是的，我的爱。今晚的往事重演实在是如我意料的美味和怡人。你当年那晚的现身实在是令人着迷，原谅我在我们结缔婚约三年后也还是无法忘记。感谢你的精彩配合，我的爱。”退却了情趣扮演的汉尼拔温柔体贴起来，他的颧骨摩擦在自己卷发丈夫的额间，粗大的手掌一直轻轻地抚摸在他的卷发丈夫还汗湿着的脊背上。

今夜就从这里开始。

  
  
*关于杯杯的那件衬衫颜色，我知道每个人都会有自己的颜色描述，就，都行吧。我已经尽量精确描述了。不要争。  
*想放张拔的企领犬牙纹羊绒毛衣但是我不会用AO3的插入照片功能呜呜。


End file.
